


Bathroom tiles blues

by eiramew



Series: Loyalists oneshots [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Lydia would normally never wash Cecelia but today is quite special. If Corvo makes it safely, they'll be sheltering the young Empress Emily Kaldwin. And everyone, Cecelia included, must be as presentable as possible.





	Bathroom tiles blues

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the Orwells, I love them!

"I don't like how you're always flirting with Master Corvo..."

Cecelia says while Lydia scrubs her back in the wooden tub. 

"Old habits die hard, I suppose. And to tell the truth, Corvo's kind of a handsome man." 

The redhead shakes her hands in the water, trying to get rid of the black dirt stuck under her fingernails. 

"Flirt with _me_ instead..." 

She whispers. 

"Oh pshhhhh, Wallace will lose his sanity if he hears us. Or Lord Pendleton. Or Martin."

Cecelia blushes. Lydia's got a point. 

When Cecelia's backside is clean, Lydia moves on to her hair. 

She would normally never wash Cecelia but today is quite special. If Corvo makes it safely, they'll be sheltering the young Empress Emily Kaldwin. And everyone, Cecelia included, must be as presentable as possible. 

Lydia's hands are quite rough on Cecelia's scalp, but it seems that the pain has somehow awaken something in the pit of her stomach. It's half ticklish, half pleasurable.

When the maid washes up the soap off her fiery hair, her fingers find themselves caught by Cecelia's. 

"Bath with me. Please."

Lydia hesitates for a while but doesn't show a single bit of it. 

"What if someone walks in?" 

"Ahem... We could use this plank against the door?"

The maid grabs the conveniently placed piece of wood and slides it under the handle. 

"Well, that should do it. Unless it's the Admiral, with his _delicate_ way to handle everything. But I don't think he would mind. I even think he would enjo-" 

"Oh, _no_..." 

Cecelia is visibly a lot less happy to imagine Havelock bursting into their bathing session. 

Lydia gives her her trademark smirk, making the young servant blush, before starting undressing slowly. It always takes a while, especially because of her corset, but Cecelia doesn't mind. Eager eyes open wide for the show Lydia puts on for her. 

When she finally comes in the tub, Cecelia moves her knees up under her chin, letting Lydia settles in front of her with her eyes on the water level. 

Cecelia's cheeks redden when the maid kneels closer to her. She closes her eyes when she feels her lips on hers. 

Rapidly, her hands begin to wander on Lydia's waist. She cups one of her breasts and squeezes gently. The redhead secretly hopes the one day, Lydia would agree to let her say she's _hers_. But Lydia has a chaotic and complex life, and Cecelia is too timid to ask. She's already very happy to be part of this, even though she always gets this uncomfortable twitch in her belly when she overhears someone commenting on Lydia's body. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

The maid asks, teeth grinding delicately against her ear sending shivers down her spine. 

"You..." 

"Mmmmmm..." 

One hand sinks slowly between her legs and Lydia moans in delight when she hears the little yelp of surprise Cecelia makes when she reaches her goal. 

"Well, you're about to think of me more..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know that this is super short, but I might add a chapter later on if you guys like Cecelia/Lydia:)


End file.
